existingfandomcom-20200213-history
Community:SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX/Sunset City
Sunset City is a game created by , along with SHADOWTHEHEDGEHOGXX and LordStrakk (Previous Developers: , ). The game is well known for its unique futuristic architecture as well as having the ability to decorate homes, work in jobs, and fly hovercars. References This game is highly referred to the infamous video game, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City due to the logo and gameplay. History Released to the public in December 2014 as an alternate game for lower end PCs, Sunset City started out as "Venezia: Metal Harbor," a sequel to the existing game "Welcome to Venezia." After being paid access for several months and almost a year, the game had a free weekend update that never ended, thus implying that the game had been released for free. In 2015, the game received a GUI update, scripted by the user "starwars" and GUI design by "SHADOWTHEHEDGEHOGXX." This was the last "major" update to sunset city, as every other update after this was either new homes or new furniture pieces. Before this update, the ability to purchase guns was available, however now it has been a deleted feature. Recently, the developers of Sunset City have decided to remove the Sell option, preventing players from selling furniture due to many people finding ways to duplicate the game's currency "Veza". Sunset City Revamp In August 2016, @SONICTHEHEDGEHOGX tweeted a picture of a casino on his Twitter account, teasing the Sunset City Revamp for the very first time on his Twitter account. After a few updates like the gym update, the revamp teaser trailer was released on SONIC's YouTube channel. Many people were unhappy that the teaser trailer barely revealed anything, and only clearly revealing what has already been teased on SONIC's Twitter account. On November 28, the date when the revamp was supposed to release, the revamp was delayed for the first time. Many people were okay with this, as lead developer SHADOWTHEHEDEHOGXX gave a clear explanation as to why the revamp had been delayed. On December 4, 2016, a video was posted on SONIC's Twitter about the new menu and 3 new icons for the revamp from December 14 to December 16. People were hyped hoping that the revamp will come out before January, as the revamp was scheduled for fall 2016. As predicted by Venezian Politician "TwoHundredFriends," the revamp was delayed once again, causing people to outrage at the delay. On December 20, SONIC released a new [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3imIZTePkw revamp trailer to make up for the delay. This new trailer revealed a few features for the revamp, including the city build itself. Being 30 seconds long, it somewhat revealed a lot, including the return of Guns. After the reveal trailer being put out to the public, a teaser picture from SONIC's twitter has not been posted as of writing this. Aftermath of the Delays As the revamp had been delayed for the 2nd time, many people (including the authors of this page) fell into depression and a strong desire for the revamp. One of the scripters of the revamp, LordStrakk, has openly stated on Twitter that he too has been depressed along with the many other people who were waiting for the revamp. LordStrakk has the responsibility of the release of the revamp, as stated by SONIC himself on twitter (which you can find a picture of it in the Gallery section). Weeks after the revamp has been delayed for a second time, many have openly admitted that they have lost their hype for the game and they have lost faith in the revamp altogether. Because of the lack of interaction between the developers and the community, the hype for the revamp has been declining at a fast pace. There has also been a lack of teaser pictures, the last public teaser being the reveal trailer put out on December 20. The Testing Day On January 29th, 2017, Unknown1987, Ashtheking300, Twohundredfriends, PhantomOlympus, Camelots and Vexentio was selected to test the revamp. Mini-Revamp On June 30, 2017, SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX announced that a new update for the current Sunset City will be released sometime in the next few weeks. Although it clearly states that it's an update for the current Sunset City, many people thought that the update was the revamp. Then a day before the release of the update, 2 people called Unknown1987 and Ashtheking300 went on a specific tweet by SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX saying that it was not the revamp. If this didn't happen many people could've thought it was the revamp and by the time the update releases people will get disappointed thinking that they've waited 11 months just for this one little update. On July 10, 2017, SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX released an update featuring a redesigned island with more terrain, redesigned buildings, redesigned roads, and a few new buildings. The main feature of the update was the casino where the main purpose is to play slot-machine-like games in order to win more veza. SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX stated that the main purpose of the update is to make players gain more veza, make the game have more RP features and make the current game afloat before the revamp releases. Saving bug As the mini-revamp update launched, the game was affected by a cataclysmic bug. The bug caused the player's data to not save. Meaning that if you've spent 2 hours decorating your house or working hard, your data will be lost and will be reverted to when you first joined the game when it was updated. Fortunately, this bug was fixed a few days later. Trivia * Sunset City is somewhat known for delaying its updates. * The new "city rebuild" has been teased of February 2016, but has started in August 2016. * A mental illness founded by Ashtheking300 named "Revampitis" is an illness circulated on the strong desire of the Sunset City Revamp update. * Chao pets, added in the Easter 2018 update, are from the video game series, Sonic the Hedgehog. Gallery Sdd.PNG|An example of how people felt about the revamp. Strakkk.png|The scripter of Sunset City stating that he is also feeling depressed. hands.png|SONIC stating on Twitter that the revamp is all in his hands now.